


Поцелуйте в знак согласия

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Томми принимает решение.





	Поцелуйте в знак согласия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss Once For Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302179) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



> Разрешение получено.

— Виноват, обознался, — сказал Мёртон. — Это омела, не аконит. Так что хорошие новости — ты не умрёшь.  
— Очень хорошие новости.  
— А плохие — тебе нужно меня поцеловать.  
— Я... правда?  
— Омела, Томми.  
— О, ну ладно. Раз ты так говоришь.  
— И ещё, — напомнил Мёртон, — так как оборотни образуют пару на всю жизнь, тебе больше ни с кем нельзя будет целоваться.  
Томми уставился на него.  
— Ничего себе. Ты уверен?  
— Ага. Так что я, разумеется, пойму, если ты не захоче... нет, всё нормально, забудь про омелу, всё равно наверняка ничего плохого не...  
Томми прервал его поцелуем.


End file.
